1. Field of the Invention
Various embodiments of the present invention relate to a thin film transistor array panel and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display is currently one of the most widely used type of flat panel display. Such a display includes two display panels on which a pixel electrode and a common electrode are formed, and a liquid crystal layer that is disposed therebetween. A voltage is applied to the electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer, and thereby control the alignment of the liquid crystal molecules and control the polarization of incident light.
A liquid crystal display may be implemented in various modes, and among them, recently, research into a liquid crystal display driven in a plane line switching (PLS) mode has been actively conducted. In the PLS mode, the pixel electrode and the common electrode are formed on the same substrate, and an electric field is formed between the two electrodes to align liquid crystal molecules.
In this PLS mode, a jet inversion has been proposed to implement a dot inversion, while power consumption is reduced. On the basis of one data line, the thin film transistors protrude in different directions at adjacent columns, and the dot inversion may be implemented by applying a voltage according to a known column inversion method, to one line.
However, in this case, if an error occurs in an overlay manufacturing process, and a distance between pixel electrodes of both sides of the data line varies, there is a problem in that there is a capacitance difference between the pixel electrode disposed at the left of the data line and the capacitance of the pixel electrode disposed at the right of the data line.
In addition, when one color is displayed, since two adjacent data lines should be driven in order to drive pixels disposed in the corresponding column, there is a problem in that power consumption is increased.
In addition, when the same pattern is shown for a long time, ions that have the opposite polarity to the voltage applied to the pixel electrode are cornered, and a voltage drop occurs. Thus, when another pattern is shown thereafter, an afterimage remains and a flicker phenomenon occurs.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.